Hair dye compositions are routinely used to color human hair for diverse reasons. These compositions are usually used for the dyeing of head hair but are sometimes used for dyeing facial hair including moustaches, beards and sideburns. When surfactant-based prior art dyeing compositions have been employed, there have been incidents where the skin, particularly the skin underlying facial hair which is more sensitive than the scalp, has become irritated. In addition, it is well known that a small percentage of individuals who use hair dyes containing p-phenylenediamine and related compounds, ingredients essential in permanent hair dyes, can with repeated use develop an allergic sensitization potential to them. It is for this reason that U.S. law requires the labeling for all such hair dyes to instruct the user to perform a skin patch test to screen out those individuals who have developed such sensitization potential. Irritation of the skin compromises the natural protective functions of skin and thus increases the likelihood of allergic sensitization.
The applicant has found that the addition of a multicomponent hydrophobic material to the dye composition will reduce the possibility of skin irritation and possible sequelae. The applicant has found that the addition of a multicomponent hydrophobic agent will provide better dye coverage than a comparative dye composition which does not include the hydrophobic agent, and it will reduce the amount of temporary skin staining which is routinely encountered in the application of hair dyes.
The present invention is also directed to a hair coloring composition comprising the dye component of the invention and a developer component. In addition, the present invention includes a kit comprising at least two containers, one container containing the dye component of the invention and another container containing a developer component. The present invention is further directed to a method comprising applying the oxidative dye composition of the invention to hair, allowing the composition to remain ion contact with the hair until a desired hair color has been attained, and rinsing excess dye composition from the hair.
The invention provides novel hair dyeing compositions and methods which are based on the addition of a multicomponent protective agent comprising a hydrophobic material, a phosphated fatty alcohol and an alkyl ester of glucose to a hair dye composition in an amount that is effective to exert a protective effect on the skin which underlies the hair that is being dyed.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a hair dye composition which includes a multicomponent protective agent which exerts a protective effect on the skin which underlies the hair being dyed.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a hair dye composition which includes a multicomponent protective agent which improves the dye coverage of the hair dye composition.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a hair dye composition which includes a multicomponent protective agent which reduces the temporary skin staining which is caused by certain dye compositions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a hair dye composition which includes a multicomponent protective agent which reduces irritation and skin sensitization which may be caused by certain dye compositions.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the appended specification.